


The One About the Vampire and the Hunter

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: Fright Night (2011), Preacher (TV)
Genre: M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, One Night Stands, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, a new pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Cassidy got the idea that Peter Vincent might be a professional vampire hunter when he caught his show at the Hard Rock, also when he saw all the vampire fighting weapons in his flat. It still didn't keep him from going to bed with the man though.
Relationships: Proinsias Cassidy/Peter Vincent
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	The One About the Vampire and the Hunter

There had been plenty of clues for Cassidy to piece together that the man he’d gone home with last night was a vampire hunter, namely the mini museum of vampire hunting supplies in the penthouse apartment, and the fact they’d met up at the bar of the building Peter had performed in, his show consisting heavily of him slaying vampires. Cassidy didn’t necessarily feel any of this applied to him personally though. It wasn’t like he was the type of vampire to go out and slaughter people, he tended to avoid that unless said people were coming for him, then it couldn’t be helped, could it?

He rolled over and looked at the man sprawled out next to him, laying on his stomach, brown hair flopped over his face, the black satin sheet just barely covering his ass. Cassidy smiled to himself, reached out to place a hand on his back feeling the warmth of smooth skin as he rubbed his hand down lower stopping right above his ass. He remembered most of last night; he remembered awkward pickup lines, Peter telling him he had a penthouse, and that they might have broken a vase when Peter have shoved him up against a wall with his hand stuffed down the front of his pants. 

Peter groaned, one brown eye cracking open; for a moment Cassidy thought he might ask him why the Hell he was still there, it wasn’t proper one-night stand protocol to be there when the homeowner woke up sober. Instead Peter smiled, a sleepy smile as he scooted closer to him, leaning down to press a chaste kiss against his lips as if they’d done this half a million times in the past. Cassidy couldn’t help but smile himself, reaching up to pet his fingers through the other man’s messed hair, pushing it away from his face only for it to fall back into place, he kissed him again, lips lingering against his this time.

“Didn’t figure you’d still be here.” He whispered as he stretched, rolling onto his side to better face his bed partner, the sheet now riding even lower. Cassidy placed a hand against his hip, pushed the expensive material away exposing the other man’s naked body. 

“Night like that, left me bloody exhausted.” 

Peter hummed, he stroked his fingers against Cassidy’s cheek, the vampire leaning into the touch, turning his head to press a kiss to the palm of his hand. The hunter moved closer to him until their bodies were nearly touching, Cassidy idly rubbed his fingers along Peter’s hip, down over his lovely ass. Peter pressed a kiss to his chin then his neck. 

“Feel up to a round three?” He asked nipping against his skin.

Cassidy chuckled, squeezed his ass before giving it a smack earning a low moan from the other man. “Definitely,”

As much as he enjoyed sex while drunk or high there was something special about it when both people were sober, partially because it meant that Peter wasn’t regretting letting him into his apartment. He knew maybe it was wrong or just utterly moronic to be shagging a vampire hunter, but so long as Peter didn’t know he was a vampire then he didn’t think there was any harm being done. Besides Cassidy preferred it when people just saw him as another normal person, just some drunk Irish bastard they tired of after a week or so. 

Peter placed a hand against his chest pushing him onto his back, he moved to straddle his lap leaning down kissing him slowly, tongue running across his bottom lip before pressing into his mouth. Cassidy buried his fingers in the hunter’s hair gently tugging, his free hand resting against his hip, thumb stroking against his skin. Peter kissed along his jaw, nuzzling against the stubble there, Cassidy moaned when the other man licked along the shell of his ear before sucking against the lobe. Hands explored the expanse of his body, Peter’s nails lightly scratching against pale tattooed skin as he continued kissing lower, biting and sucking against his skin adding to the marks that were there from last night. Cassidy pet his hair, moaning as Peter licked against his right nipple then the left before moving down until he was knelt between his legs, fingers wrapping around his cock stroking him slowly. The hunter watched him as he ran the flat of his tongue up along his length before taking the head into his mouth sucking gently, tongue teasing his slit. Cassidy groaned, gently thrust up into his mouth, cock twitching as the light teasing sucking. Peter hummed around him, took more of him into his mouth, the tips of his fingers lightly stroking along his balls making the vampire’s hips jerk thrusting into his mouth. Peter licked along his length moaning around him as he bobbed his head along his cock before eventually pulling off him, spit and pre-cum glistening on his bottom lip. 

He pressed a kiss against Cassidy’s stomach before moving up onto his knees kneeling over him, he gripped the base of the vampire’s cock guiding him into his entrance. Cassidy moaned cursing as he felt the other man’s tight wet heat enveloping around his cock as Peter slowly lowered himself onto him, head tossed back as he moaned in pleasure rocking against the vampire’s length, thrusting against him driving him deeper. Cassidy gripped his hips, thrust up into him drawing more beautiful moans from his current partner, Peter’s hands rested on his chest as he rode him, he leaned down kissing him hungrily, biting and sucking against his bottom lip as he fucked himself against him. Cassidy rested a hand against the back of his neck, fingers curling in his hair as he kissed along the hunter’s jaw. 

“God you’re gorgeous,” 

Peter smiled nuzzling against his neck, he felt his blunt teeth scrape against his skin before he was biting down again. He gave a hard thrust up into him pulling a loud moan of pleasure from the hunter, Peter gripped his shoulders as he rocked against him meeting him thrust for thrust, trailing sloppy kisses across his tattooed chest. Cassidy slipped his hand down between them, his fingers stroking against the other man’s clit, thumb teasing the tip of it drawing Peter closer to his release, he felt his walls tightening around his cock keeping him pressed inside him as he came around him. He felt the heat of his breath against his chest, the brush of his lips against his skin, listened to his pleasured moans as he rode out his orgasmic high. Cassidy thrust into him harder, gripped his hips tightly as he reached his own release spilling his release inside the other man. 

They lay there for a moment, Cassidy rubbing his hand along Peter’s back while the hunter occasionally pressed soft kisses against his chest, eventually Peter moved off him to settle back by his side, head resting on his chest, he traced his index finger along the tattoos marking the vampire’s skin seeming content with their current position, content with the vampire still in his bed.

“Was thinking, we could grab a shower then maybe go out for breakfast, if you want.” Peter casually suggested, giving a shrug as if he didn’t care whether they did that or not.

Cassidy smiled, kissed the top of his head, “I’d like that, bit of a proper date.” 

Peter laughed, “yeah just a bit backwards, could of course come back to my place afterwards and do this again.” He added, leaning up to kiss his jaw then his lips.

Maybe he should tell him, but what was the rush?


End file.
